


put the feelings that can’t be said into shape

by dancingassassin



Series: Gundam 00 Fanweek [4]
Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Cyberpunk AU, Tieria not realizing he has a crush, if you stare at it long enough, locktie - Freeform, mentions of Lyle Dylandy and Regene Regetta, vague flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingassassin/pseuds/dancingassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for gundam 00 fanweek. Theme: alternate universe</p><p>Tieria and Regene are hackers that work under the name Veda, Neil and Lyle are mercenaries that work under the name Lockon Stratos. Takes place post Neil and Lyle discovering that Veda is, in fact, two people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	put the feelings that can’t be said into shape

Tieria tapped a few points on the touchscreen interface for his computer, ready to activate his implant, eyes narrowing when a message popped up into the middle of it. It wasn’t uncommon for messages like that to happen – after all, they made their living completing jobs for the people who contacted him. It was just a tiny bit irritating when it popped up when he was in the middle of delicate work within the datastream.

It tended to knock him straight out of the data stream. Thankfully, that hadn’t been the case this time around.

He was more than a little surprised at the username on the message. Lockon Stratos. There was a faint blush creeping up his cheeks and he pointedly turned away from his brother so he couldn’t see that embarrassing flush. Lockon Stratos had bailed him and Regene out of a tight spot about two weeks earlier. They’d taken on a job thinking they’d be able to get into the servers remotely, but that wasn’t the case for once. So he and Regene had been forced to infiltrate a mega-corp hideout.

Not their best choice considering they were hackers by trade. Tieria had a few implants that gave him a few enhanced combat abilities, but nothing in comparison to what mega-corps were outfitting their agents with. That and he’d needed to keep Regene safe – if he’d wound up collapsing while using his cybernetics, he wouldn’t have been able to protect his twin brother.

Lockon Stratos – both of them – were the only ones who know that Veda (he and Regene) weren’t a single entity. It was a mutual secret…as the world was under the impression that Lockon Stratos was a single man who just happened to be extremely talented.

He sighed and finally tapped at the message to pull it up.

 **!L0CK0NSTRAT0S!** Hey Veda. I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright.

The continued façade of them each being single entities was appreciated – Tieria was well aware that there were hackers more skilled than him and Regene. Thus, the charade had to continue. He appreciated that the two men that comprised Lockon Stratos were thoughtful enough and smart enough to understand.

…but this message had been sent straight to his terminal…not the collective one. This was likely Neil then.

The flush on his cheeks darkened

 **!VEDA!** i’m doing quite well, thank you. thanks again for putting yourself in danger to get me out of a tough spot

 **!L0CK0NSTRAT0S!** haha, well, that’s what I do. Though how about you leave the field work to me next time.

He was surprised that the two of them wanted anything to do with him and Regene post-rescue. He and his brother had been reckless, they’d gone into a situation where things could easily turn sour. They could have easily called in help, but they didn’t. Tieria and Regene had decided to take things into their own hands. It would be unlikely that Tieria would continue to associate with someone who had done something so idiotic.

 **!VEDA!** i think my field work days are over, i do not wish to be in that situation again

 **!L0CK0NSTRAT0S!** though I’m always up for rescuing a damsel in distress ;)

 **!VEDA!** i’m not a damsel in distress

There were a few moments of silence, Tieria’s face hot as he stared at the words. This was where he excelled, hiding behind his computer, hiding in the datastream. But at this moment, he found himself wanting to see Lockon’s, no, Neil’s, face again. Which was not something a person in his situation should be thinking – he and Regene went outside more than some of their colleagues, but people still didn’t know their faces. The fact that Neil and Lyle did was something that should alarm him.

Tieria wasn’t all that fussed about it, actually.

 **!VEDA!** but if i get in trouble again, you’ll be the first one i call

 **!L0CK0NSTRAT0S!** good to hear, I’ll be in contact, princess.

Normally the term would have made Tieria angry, have rage boiling under his skin. But this time, it just made him flush more deeply.

 **!VEDA!** talk to you soon, lockon stratos

He closed the chat window before he said anything embarrassing. It was strange having someone who knew their secret, but it was oddly freeing as well. Maybe he and Regene could get to know them a bit more now.


End file.
